Jason Steel And The Pokemon Indigo League
by Pandemic Fiend
Summary: Jason Steel attempts to journey the Kanto region and take on the Pokemon League.


The sun glared in my eyes, blinding me as I trudged through the swampy marsh with Link, who happily ran around in the shallow water and mud. He was extremely energetic, even for a Nidoran. But today wasn't a day to muck around, we had to get to Pallet Town to register for the Pokemon League.

As the day rolled on, the sun got hotter and even Link was feeling the heat, although he refused to enter his Pokeball. Maybe he knew I needed the company. My shirt became covered in sweat, dark patches appearing on my normally purple shirt. My dark jeans were encrusted with mud, and smelt foul and yet had a distinct sense of adventure to them.

Link rubbed up against my leg, making sure not to pick me with his sharp horn, which had been the cause of discomfort on more than one occasion. Suddenly I heard I high pitch voice. 'Hey! Hey you, with the Nidoran!'

I glanced over toward a large shrub and saw a girl standing near it. She had long light brown hair, and brown eyes that looked dead. Her short pants were perfect, not a smudge on them, the same for her shirt. Shrugging we ran over to see what she wanted. As we got closer I noticed a Charmander at her side, with a mean look on its face as Link and myself approached. "Hey I'm Jason, what's up?"

Giving me a cute smile she stated in a singsong voice, "Hi, I'm Ally. Let's battle"

Well, we needed the practise. We hadn't battled in over a week, and she seemed determined to have a great battle. I leant down and asked Link if he felt like battling, and he replied with a sharp, menacing growl before walking up to Charmander. "Link and I would love to battle." I told her happily. I could tell this was one battle to remember.

'Charmander, go teach them a lesson' She barked harshly at the Pokemon.

We stood in a large area, as Link and the Charmander glared at each, with intent in their eyes. Link had only battle a handful of times and only won twice, but we were feeling confident. 'Link, horn attack!'

Link put his head down and charged at the open Charmander. The girl hastily yelled out, 'Charmander, use scratch'

But it was too late, as Charmander brought her paw up to scratch Link, Link's attack made contact and sent Charmander flying. Charmander let out a 'Char, Char' before crashing into the ground. She got up, with a pained look before shooting out a large burst of flames at Link. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LINK!" I yelled as it hit Link with full force.

Link rolled backward with singes on his body, but managed to get up. 'You alright buddy?'

Link gave a low growl and stomped at the feet. He was committed to this battle more then I was. "Alright, use poison sting, and then bite!"

Link charged with great speed, it was almost nothing but a purple blur. I had never seen it this angry or determined.

"CHARMANDER! Dodge it's attacks!" Yelled the girl

Charmander darted out of the way time and time again as Link attempted to hit his mark. Then it happened, Charmander slipped in the mud and was completely defenceless. It gave a helpless 'Char' as Link charged forward. Link dug his horn into Charmander's side poisoning it, and then clamped down on Charmander's neck. Charmander began squirming, but quickly became no more than an orange rag doll.

"Link, that's enough buddy. Good work" I said in a monotonous voice, showing no emotion as the girl stared at me with a look of pure hatred, and no concern for her own Pokemon. I turned toward her and said in a low growl, "Pokemon are not just your plaything, treat them with some respect you insolent girl."

I turned back and walked off in the Marsh toward Pallet with Link at my side. I pulled a piece of meat out of my bag and threw it too him as a reward for battling so tremendously. Quickly he devoured it, leaving not a single scrap.

After another hour of hard trudging, we made it too Pallet Town. I squatted down and gave Link a pat and told him I'd let him back out soon, and then put him back in his Pokeball. I ran up to Professor Oak's lab, sweat covering my body and mud on my shoes and pants. Then I saw him, the Professor. He was an elderly man, in his 60's. He was wearing a white lab coat, clean as day. His grey hair was cut short and gave him a powerful and yet calming look. "Professor, my name is Jason Steel and I want to sign up for the Pokemon League."…..


End file.
